Hogwarts Newest Princess?
by SneakyLink
Summary: Agitha is given a Hogwarts acceptance letter and meets the (soon to be) golden trio. Will this new quartet be able to solve the mysterious going ons of their school years? And will Ron be able to come over his fear of spiders by being near Agitha? Rating will be T due to specific scenes from HP being present.
1. Next to the Fortune-Telling Mansion

**I do not own Harry Potter or Legend of Zelda: JK Rowling/Warner Bros and Nintendo do respectively.**

Chapter 1: Next to the Fortune-Telling Mansion?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is generally considered the greatest of minds. Yet, as he sat in his chair at the Hogwarts Headmasters Office, his thoughts continued ringing towards two things. One, the upcoming year at Hogwarts where former Muggle Studies Professor Quirrell would be taking the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The second was on young Harry Potter, who surely was with his Muggle relatives and hoping that the Dursleys accepted Harry as one of their own. He still remembered what Minerva McGonagall had told him prior to leaving the baby on their doorstep.

" _They are the worst sort of Muggle imaginable" cried McGonagall._

" _It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His Aunt and Uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older."_

Of course he actually wondered whether Harry received any explanation. For they sent him his letter on at least a thousand owls and not one has received a response of any sort. Albus decided that his gameskeeper Hagrid should hand deliver the final one, then head over to Gringotts for the package. As Albus reached towards the owl to receive the letter he noticed a second letter that hadn't been delivered. He quickly read it over to see to whom and where it was going.

Ms. Agitha

The Upper Level

Agitha's Castle

Next to the Fortune-Telling Mansion

Hyrule

Dumbledore's first thought was to immediately destroy the letter since Hyrule did not exist. But he realized that if done, another letter would appear in its place (the letters to Harry were proof of that).

There was a knock on the office door. "Enter"

To Albus's relief, it was Hagrid.

"Yeh wished ter see me Professor Dumbledore?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes Hagrid, as it turns out Harry has still not received his Hogwarts letter. I need you to deliver it to him in person. I would attempt to do so myself but another letter recently caught my attention." Dumbledore said before showing Hagrid the letter that caught his attention.

Hagrid had a quick look over the letter before saying "I 'spect someone is prob'ly pulling a trick on yeh sir. Maybe them Weasley twins have been sneakin' joke products on yeh?"

"If this were a prank from the Weasley twins, I would have recognized it as coming from Errol, their owl, but since it came from a Hogwarts owl, it must be genuine." Dumbledore refuted. "Nevertheless, there is only one thing for me to do. I must deliver this letter in person to this Agitha, if she exists. Before leaving, I must ask you to retrieve the item from Vault 713 and explain to Minerva why I am not here."

"Yeh can count on me sir" Hagrid proudly stated before leaving the office.

Albus concentrated all his energy into calling Fawkes. He could just apparate himself to wherever this castle was, but he wondered if it actually existed. If it did not, his apparation would fail. A phoenix on the other hand, would immediately find the location, even if it was a place of fiction. Albus reached his arms up and waited for his phoenix to arrive. When the phoenix arrived it burst into a beautiful fire that transported Dumbledore to the middle of a bustling town.

"This must be the town the girl lives in" he thought while stroking his beard. He noted how everyone was dressed similar to the way that the humans were many centuries ago and immediately decided to talk to Binns about trying to incorporate different aspects of history into the cirriculum instead of it being nothing but goblin wars. Thus began the search of the castle. He would ask a civilian, but he guessed they would all point towards the castle in the distance, which did not to be near a fortune teller person whatsoever (the size of the castle nearly rivaling Hogwarts and the entrance at the town square was proof of that).

Meanwhile, in Agitha's castle.

Agitha just returned from her daily trip to the southern gates of Hyrule Field and was a little bit unhappy. The Golden Bugs _must_ be nearby she thought. The Ball is only a few days away, how can there be a ball if the guests of honor are nowhere. Oh she had some of the guests of honor already thanks to a person she mistook for a grasshopper, but the rest weren't showing up! Agitha was ready to head to her bed and cry when she remembered that the "Hero of Insects" (She thought that name suited him well considering his tunic) could waltz in at any moment with another Golden Bug. She wondered what insect the hero might bring... perhaps a beetle? Or maybe a butterfly? Or even...

There was a knock on the door that Agitha quickly jumped up and approached the door, wondering who else requested an audience. Surely it could not be the grasshopper, he always walks in without knocking! She quickly peeked through a crack in the side of the door...

...and saw a white beard.

At seeing the beard Agitha panicked. She may be considered royalty to her insects and would never hurt anyone (except when she, one of her subjects, or someone she befriended was in trouble, but that's another story), but she had heard the tales and read the books on how innocent people like her are hunted by men with beards. She almost panicked when a realization dawned upon her.

"Wait a second" thought Agitha. "I shouldn't be afraid. My subjects are in trouble, I should be removing the threat."

She instantly thought of a plan to remove the bearded man from the front door. Her first tactic would be politeness. She then walked to the door and opened it.

"Why hello there sir." Agitha greeted. "You are in the presence of Princess Agitha. To what do I owe this pleasure?" As she spoke, she noticed two things about the man. The first was his bird. It looked at her subjects not with the eyes of a predator, but with the gleam of curiosity. The second was the letter the guy was carrying. Upon seeing the letter, she began to speak "Oh you must be looking for Princess Zelda, right? She lives at the much bigger castle."

Dumbledore looked at her with a squint of wonder. "What sort of magic does she have, and why does she address herself as a princess?"

Dumbledore coughed before speaking "No, Miss Agitha, I am here concerning you and the future. Before you ask, no, I am not here to kidnap you, nor am I here to harm your insects."

Upon hearing those words, Agitha breathed a sigh of relief. Surely, if someone said something they wouldn't lie right? "Well come on in" she said before retreating to her castle. Dumbledore followed her to the interior of the castle wondering what sort of magical ability the girl could have.


	2. More than meets the Eye

Chapter 2: More than meets the Eye

Upon entering Agitha's house/castle/place of residence, Dumbledore was fascinated by the large tree in the middle of the house. He noted that sh must have a knack of magic to be able to fit a tree inside her residence. Even weirder was all the posters of bugs over the walls. Each was sufficiently detailed over the insect kingdom and could put the Hogwarts library to shame. Dumbledore finally noticed two other things: 1. Where were the parents and 2. Are some of the bugs on the tree golden? He and Agitha took their seats on two conjured chairs, of which there were none previously.

Agitha started to speak, "I hope that fancy bird of yours is not a bug predator Mr...?"

"Albus Dumbledore." answered Dumbledore. "Fawkes is a phoenix, a remarkable bird that lives its life in cycles. He is majestic today, although I suspect in one year he may go through the burning process."

"Burning process?"

"The Phoenix burns when it is time to be reborn, the newborn rising from the ashes of the elder,"Dumbledore explained to a curious Agitha. "Anyways, I am here concerning this letter that you noticed earlier. As I explained, it is for you, but the curious thing is why? From what I gather, this Hyrule is older than Hogwarts itself. Yet, the letter was addressed for you and none of the school owls would deliver it. So I decided to have Fawkes aid in delivering it myself."

Agitha gave it a quick thought and wondered "Hogwarts? Owls as delivery birds? That's weirder than the curious dream I had."

"Dream Miss Agitha? Also, do you have a last name?"

"No, my parents never gave me one. As for the dream, well it started off about butterflies lifting me over the town but then it became something else entirely. It involved me and three others I don't know fighting this large beast, then we ended up finding this guy with a turban and the back of his head declared something strange, started with a V... then I woke up and wrote Grasshopper the first part."

Dumbledore was very curious about the girl's dream, especially the mention of the Troll and Voldemort. For now, he wondered A. What accidental magic she had performed in the past and B. (Mentally) was the dream a prophecy of things to come and C. Who was Grasshopper?

That last question answered itself immediately when the door opened and in came a man in a green tunic and green cap. He froze at the doorway when he saw Agitha was meeting an old man with a beard longer than his names. Almost immediately, the man wanted to say something, but he realized that Agitha must be a busy person (really, how could a princess of _insects_ be busy with meetings and all that?) today and awkwardly left the house. Agitha and Dumbledore immediately returned to their conversation.

"I have one last question Agitha. At any point in your life, have you experienced something that you could not explain?"

"Well a few weeks ago, the entire town was covered in this perpetual darkness that was turning people into monsters. Or spirits, I didn't want to risk stepping out the door. Anyways, I noticed the darkness coming in when I saw my body becoming a tiny blue flame. I panicked as I thought it was the end of me, but the next second I was back to normal. The darkness was still covering the town but for some reason I was neither a beast nor a flame, I was me."

Hmmm... Dumbledore thought. The darkness covering the land was nothing out of the ordinary, but the way it was described, it could not have been normal.

"Miss Agitha, I believe the reason you survived the darkness as yourself was that you are a witch."

"A witch?" Agitha wondered. "How can I be a witch if I don't have some random maiden in a tower waiting for a knight to rescue her?"

"The stories you have heard are mostly fictional, though magic is real and you are a witch. I belie this letter will explain everything, though I must insist on your answer in person. Fawkes would be tired if he had to travel back and forth between your world and mine."

Agitha carefully opened the letter and read it:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Agitha

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonnagall Deputy Headmistress

Indeed Agitha noted a list of supplies and a place to purchase them. She also noticed a blue paper that stated itself to be a one way travel pass between London and Hogwarts.

In her head, Agitha was giddy. She was estatic to have the option of going to a school and learning about magic. Sure she had read the stories to her insects and they seemed to enjoy it. But to practice it completely...

She turned to Dumbledore and said "Yes, I'd like to attend! Just one problem, where is this 'London' or 'Diagon Alley' that the letter and material list mention?"

Dumbledore chukled, realizing Agitha was from a different world and unable to even step foot into King's Cross as is.

"We will have to use Fawkes to travel there. This will not be a simple thing, you must come and I will assist in finding lodgings until you arrive at Hogwarts. Since I presume you might not want one of the animals listed on the list, I will permit you to bring an insect from your collection to Hogwarts. Since you say you don't have a guardian of any sort, I can also arrange for you to visit Hogsmeade but not until Third Year. Until then, disregard the village of Hogsmeade."

"Ok. I know exactly which friend I'm going to bring." She reached towards the tree looking for a specific insect to place into a glass bottle. When she found it, she let the bug into the bottle naturally before showing Dumbledore.

"This is a Goddess Butterfly. It can find anything asked of it."

"A remarkable specimen that could be useful in the halls of Hogwarts," Dumbledore stated. "Since I presume the man would be back, I wrote a letter on your door explaining that you would not be here for a long time. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes"

"Good, I want you to take my one hand, the other will reach towards Fawkes."

At the will of his master, Fawkes flew into the air and, upon touching Dumbledore's hand, vanished the three of them to Dumbledore's true world.

As for the Grasshopper A.K.A. Link? While he did return after Dumbledore left, he was disappointed to find that Agitha would not be at her castle for a while.

"Well this complicates matters," said a voice from the man's shadow. "Guess we better get more rupees a different way huh? And I was just starting to be tolerable around the girl," the voice remarked sarcastically.


End file.
